I will be there in your darkest moments
by Timeristic
Summary: I just put K to be safe, alright? It's probably K, but just to be safe :)


**I was feeling angsty yesterday as I was with Russingon5eva, and this is what happened.**

Thor walked along the path through the woods, breathing in the fresh scents of the pine trees. He smiled to himself as a chipmunk scampered across the trail, it's cheeks full of whatever food it may have gathered. The air was turning brisk in Asgard, as it was in Midgard, and the leaves of the trees were turning vibrant shades of red and orange. It was absolutely beautiful outside, with the bonus of the flowers that surprisingly hadn't wilted yet. Thor saw the beautiful violets and the wild petunias still holding their stems up strongly. He didn't want such beautiful things going to waste, so he knelt down and he picked the flowers until he had at least a dozen. Thor had also found a few other flowers such as daisies and columbines, so he took a couple of those, too, just to liven the pinks and purples of the flowers he'd previously picked to beautiful shades of red and white.

Thor decided to take them to him mother, but not before having his brother cast a spell on them to keep them beautiful for years to come. He began walking back at a fast pace, making sure he didn't drop any members of the gorgeous bouquet. As he started walking up the steps to the great entrance of Valaskjalf, he noticed a small figure crumpled up on the ground. Thor immediately recognized the quaking form of Loki. Thor raced over to his brother's side, dropping the flower arrangement onto the floor.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Thor asked as he knelt, worry filling his voice. When Loki looked up into Thor's stormy blue-gray eyes, Thor could see through the redness around his face and the streaks down his face that he'd been crying.

"I-I'm fine." Loki said, using his sleeve to wipe away the small droplets on his cheeks, obviously trying not to show weakness through tears.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked. "You look very pale."

Loki looked like he was about to nod again before sitting up, his hands over his face, and shaking his head.

"No. No, I'm not fine at all." Loki said, leaning on Thor's chest as he began crying again. Thor put a hand onto Loki's tense shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked gently. Loki looked into Thor's eyes again, and Thor saw that his face was redder than he previously thought. Loki had been crying for a while.

"I'm just not good enough for yo- our father." Loki said, trying to swipe away a couple more tears.

"Loki..." Thor started before Loki cut him off again.

"He tells me he loves me, but how can he? He never does anything with me. He never invites me to anything that he does with you. He does everything with you! He loves you more than he loves me...he doesn't love me at all." Loki said, the tears becoming more violent.

"Don't say those things, you know that they're not true." Thor said forcefully, though his voice was still soothing.

"I was never as good as you." Loki said quietly, biting his lip as he tried to gasp in breath.

"Loki, just stop this now!" Thor demanded, letting the calming tone of his voice drop almost instantaneously.

"I'm not what you think I am!" Loki exclaimed, trying to look up and find his brother's eyes again. Thor didn't know what his brother was saying.

"Do you not remember when we were young an innocent? We had not a care in the world..." Thor said, trying to bring something happy up.

"But now, look at me! You've never cared for me. You're just like the Allfather." Loki hissed through his teeth. Thor felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back.

"Loki, I've always cared about you. You are my brother." Thor said. Loki pushed himself off of Thor and he glared at him.

"I'm not your brother!" He snarled. Thor stood up next to him and tried to put his hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki slapped it away, and Thor noticed Loki's fingers slowly turning a blue color. It snaked up his arm slowly until Thor saw it start coming up on his neck.

"Brother...?" Thor asked, quavering.

"This is what I am!" Loki cried out, taking a few steps away from Thor. "This is what I've always been. Do you not see this?"

Loki held up his hands, and Thor turned away sharply.

"I...I thought-" Thor started before he was cut off.

"You were wrong! I was never truly your brother!" Loki screamed, the blue color starting to find it's way through his face.

"Loki I don't care what you are! You are my brother and I lo-" Thor began.

"Enough!" Loki shrieked. "Stay away from me!"

Thor looked into Loki's eyes and saw something that he thought he would never see. Terror. Loki took a few steps back, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Never come near me again." He said, though it was barely audible. Thor felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

"Loki...I..." Thor said, trying to find something to say. Loki closed his eyes as his face turned completely blue. Designs were etched across his face and hands, and when Loki opened his eyes, they weren't the familiar green they were supposed to be. They were red. I single tear fell from Loki's eye as his knees buckled and he hit the floor, curling up into a ball as he began sobbing again.

"I'm sorry." he said. Thor walked over to his brother's side and he knelt down again, putting a hand on Loki's face and making him turn up to look straight into his eyes. With each tear that came from Loki's eyes, it seemed to be washing away the blue color. His eyes were green again. Thor wiped the tears away from his brother's face and he smiled.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong." Thor asked. Loki tried forcing a smile, but he failed and he looked back down at the ground.

"I'm hopeless, Thor. Nobody loves me." Loki said quietly, a few more tears making their way down Loki's cheeks. Thor again had Loki look into his stormy eyes.

"Loki, don't say that. I love you." Thor said firmly. Loki smiled widely as his skin slowly faded back to the color it originally was.

"I love you, too," Loki said, sounding like he was finished saying anything. Thor started shifting position to give Loki a hug when he heard one word to finish the sentence.

"Brother."

Thor turned down to Loki, and before the thunder god could do anything, Loki threw his arms around Thor's neck and he squeezed tightly.

"Thank you." Loki whispered into Thor's ear. Thor held his brother close to him and he started rocking his small shape back and forth.

"That's what big brothers are for." Thor said. Loki hugged him tighter, and though Thor couldn't see his face, he could tell that his brother was smiling.

**I like being sappy. Therefore your argument is invalid.**


End file.
